


Red and Black (Don't Stop)

by Ronen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronen/pseuds/Ronen
Summary: A brief look into Keith and Shiro's sex life, or at least one side of it. A kinky side, that is.





	Red and Black (Don't Stop)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punamustaa (älä lopeta)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205811) by [Ronen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronen/pseuds/Ronen). 



> Originally written as a 300-word Finnish drabble, translated as a request.

Keith whinged with his face pushed against the edge of the pillow when Shiro’s erection hit his prostate, the true jackpot, again and again. It was difficult for Keith to breathe with the notably larger Shiro shoving himself inside him one time after another in such a smooth pace. And Keith couldn’t even help his arousal with his dick being stuck in such a tight gap; he could only feel the bedsheets getting wet from the leaking precum. Not that another position would’ve helped much because Shiro knew very precisely what he was doing – Keith’s arms were bent behind his back and Shiro held them tightly together from the wrists.

The crude banging continued for a while until Shiro finally slowed his pace and leaned his sweaty, brawny body on top of Keith’s slim one, pushing simultaneously as far into his beloved red paladin as was possible in the moment. Keith huffed deeply and Shiro started kissing his neck voraciously.

“Fuck… Shiro…”  
“Yes?”  
“Could you just…?”

Shiro snorted somewhat mockingly – and pulled out of Keith. Keith attempted to turn over but Shiro kept him in the same position, holding him from his mullet.

“ _What the hell?_ Why…? Fuck me!”  
“I’ve got something even better for you.”

Without a warning, Keith felt something cold slip into his lubed asshole. It spun around carefully in there for a moment, then bent, and Keith immediately realized what Shiro had stuck in his ass. Shiro slid another one of his robotic fingers into Keith and moved them smoothly back and forth. A moment later, Shiro added a third finger and Keith could not control himself, letting out a muffled moan.

“Oh, you like it, _huh_? You like it when your tight little ass gets something a little harder inside it?”  
“Shiro… keep on going… quiznak…”

Keith’s breathing became even more abrupt when Shiro kept fingering him with no sign of planning to stop. Keith, however, felt the pressure growing in his crotch with every repetition and it didn’t take long before he knew he was going to cum. Shiro anticipated it and pulled his fingers out, started to vibrate his hand prosthesis and pushed right back into Keith’s asshole. Keith couldn’t hold back anymore with the vibration hitting his prostate, and the sticky sperm bubbled from the tip of his dick onto the bed under him.


End file.
